Kevin Riley
Kevin Riley This Character Belongs to SpellThorn65 Page last updated on 6th May 2012 History Patrick Riley was a member of an Irish Mafia in Orlando. One day he was entangled in a internal skirmish inside the mafia and he ended up being one of the injured. Hel was out passing through after doing a reaping and she saw Patrick laid unconscious on a dark alley. Hel thought that since she was already there, she'd better just wait until Patrick die and she could reap his soul too. |- | |} Unfortunately for Hel, Patrick was not that weak. He finally regained conciousness and slowly made his way out of of the alley. Hel was interested in this particular mortal. As a diety of the underworld, she used to see humans in their final moments on this earth, so she was intrigued at how this one human kept his will to live so strongly that he was able to literally pulled himself from the brink of death. Hel decided that she'd help that human, and so she disguised herself as prostitute, acted like she just happened to walk pass by and saw the wounded Patrick. She offered her help to Patrick, which he initially refused but after falling back down on his knees because he was running out of blood, he reluctantly accepted Hel's offer and she took him to a doctor nearby, a doctor which hel knew was quite used to taking care of mafia members and whose discretion was quite reliable. After Patrick got patched up by the doctor, Hel took him back home to Patrick's small rented room in one of shady parts of town. Hel became more fascinated by Patrick's will to live after seeing how small and apalling Patrick's living condition was. After putting Patrick to bed, Hel finally left with a plan to come back to see how he was doing. After that day, Hel made the effort to come to Patrick's place to check up on how he was doing, and she was delighted that not long after they first met, Patrick was already strong enough to walk around on his own. Patrick somewhat felt thankful for Hel's help, and he slowly also felt attracted to her, just as she was to him. It didn't take long for them to start dating and spending their nights together. At the same time, Patrick also grew suspicious of Hel, because she didn't act like most prostitutes that he knew - which he knew quite a lot - and so he started asking around about Hel. Just as Patrick had expected, no one ever knew any prostitute that looked and acted like Hel. One night, after they just finished having sex for the umpteenth time since they first met, Patrick confronted Hel about Hel's real identity. After being pushed to explain herself, Hel finally relented. First she guarantedd Patrick that she was not a member of any kind of law-enforcement agency, and she slowly explained to Patrick about her identity as a Norse goddess of the underworld. Patrick, who was brought up as a staunch Catholic, find it hard to believe that gods and goddesses really exists in this world. Hel had to explain that her existence didn't have anything to do with modern theology, including Catholisism, and that she was more of an embodiment of the forces of nature than a religious diety. After Hel demonstrated her powers to Patrick, he didn't have any other choice but to believe her explanantion, and accepted the fact that he had been having an intimate relationship with a goddess all this time. Unfortunately for Patrick, Hel also decided that she had already spent too much time with Patrick, and she needed to end her relationship with Patrick. Patrick was sad, but he also understood that even if Hel were a mortal, he wouldn't be able to afford a serious relationship with anyone because Patrick was still a grunt in the mafia organization that he belonged to at that time. Hel also explained that because of the number of times they slept together, there was a good chance that she was pregnant with their child. She told Patrick about the age-old rule that forced gods and goddesses to leave their demigod children in the care their mortal parents. In other words, Hel gave Patrick a heads up about the possibility that he might have to take care of their child in the near future. After that Hel gave Patrick one last kiss before she disappeared. Patrick didn't know if he will have a child or not, but somehow the prospect of having to take care of a child made him work harder than ever before and so he was able to climb up the hierarchy of his organization. He might not be at a high position yet, but he was able to make his life better. Nine months later, Patrick just came home from one of his 'operations' with his coleagues, and he found a baby on his bed with the key to his room that he once gave to Hel when they just started dating. Even without any notes from Hel, Patrick understood that this baby is the child that Hel told him about before she left. Moreover, with her giving back the key meant that she really said goodbye this time, and that Patrick will never see her again. Personality Kevin is a headstrong person. Once he made-up his mind or opinion about something, it is very hard for anybody to change it. He likes to play pranks on his friends by tricking them, so his pranks are less physical and more mental kind of pranking. As a lover, Kevin is more of a player than a loyal kind of lover. Anybody who wants to have a romantic relationship with him should be aware of this personality trait of his, because if not, then they will get their heart broken. Powers As a child of Hel, Kevin is able to: Offensive #Resurrects a single undead corpse which will fight mindlessly alongside him until it is destroyed or dismissed by him. #Creates a very small fissure on the ground from which large ice spikes will thrust out of before closing. #Cause someone to feel as if they were trapped in a coffin and unable to move for a short time, however while he is maintaining the hold, he himself also can not move to attack. #Enhances his weapons, or the weapons of allies, with a diamond coating that makes them stronger and unbreakable for a short amount of time. Defensive #Creates a small earth-tremor which topples everyone nearby off of their feet. #Bends shadows around him, concealing him for a short time. Passive #Vanquishes an undead creature with a single attack. #Communicates with the spirit of the dead. #Senses when a mortal or half-blood that they know died through a "buzzing" in their ears. Supplementary #Shadow Travels, a type of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained from him. #Heightened control over the undead and can usurps dominance from others who control the undead. As a son of Hel, Kevin: #Radiates death. #Has a tendency to have a dark attitude. #Likes shadowy places Weapons & Possessions WIP Category:Character Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Norse Demigod